clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Evil Fluffy
The following BELONGED on Happyface's TALK PAGE, but the stupid '''SPAM FILTER' won't let me!'' Fluffy Shows Us the Definition of Epic Fail Fluffy did the most idiotic thing. Do you want to see what he did? He came on the chout box and started acting like an idiot. I can't believe we thought Fluffy was you. In fact, I can't believe that Fluffy is not that worm over there. (points to earthworm) After this, I'll never make that mistake again. Apr Now I must ruin the wiki!!!! Apr FLUFFY! HOW DARE YOU FRAME HF FOR ALL OF THIS SHAVING CREAM! Apr Shaving cream?!? Apr ... seriously? Apr Fluffy, are you AWARE that you DESTROYED A MAN'S LIFE?! Apr Dude, c'mon Apr ... Gareths? Apr No, you listen to me. Apr Gareth is supposed to be my pawn! I tried finding his file's password but I couldn't Apr Fluffy, you sinister evil, you have the right to surrender the password to HF. Anything you type WIL Apr So I became his friend Apr ... And got his passworDd. Apr You are a vile man. Apr Hello? Apr ... He says he has many power on the wikia Apr Oh, I'm listening, you wretched swine who destroyed HF. Apr So I found it out and made his file die!!! Apr ... Oh, I'm thinking of becoming s Satanist Apr ... Which wiki is next? Apr So I found it out and made his file die!!! Apr ... Oh, I'm thinking of becoming s Satanist Apr ... Which wiki is next? Apr ... The Calvin and Hobbes wiki? Apr ... or the CPW Apr Uncyclopedia. Apr MWHAHAHAHAAAAA Apr ... Gareth has no power there Apr ... But I'm trying to get his file to become sysop on wikipedia Apr Go eradicate that thing. You would just LOVE hat place! Apr Apr ... I do! Apr ... Apr ... Your turn Apr You are swine. You hear that? Apr Yes I do Apr ... HF is weak Apr A wretched scum I have not seen since Shadowy Left Hand. Apr HF is fat! he has no life! he acts like an 11 year old Apr HEATHEN! Apr That's why I told wikia he's 11 Apr ... Apr ... I should of said 2 months old...more fitting Apr ... Why does he hang out with you losers anyway? Apr ... Your turn Apr You did the evil laugh thing, and you call HF IMMATURE?! Apr Apr ... Apr What, nothing to say, swine? Apr ... ' Apr I hope Mabel spits on you. Apr I'm the yin Apr ... You are the yang Apr ... I complete you Apr What do you have against HappyFace?! Apr Hello Mr. Yang Apr ... Everything Apr Clarify, heathen. Apr He's better than me in everything Apr Oh no, the fail brigade returns. Apr Keep the insults coming, they make me STRONGER Apr ... Hehehehe Apr What are you supposed to be, imbecile? Apr He's better than me in everything Apr Oh no, the fail brigade returns. Apr So I want to show I'm better at being a webmaster Apr ... Are you talking toyourself Pogopunk? Apr ... Apr ... Your turn Apr That's obvious, swine (in reference to Fluffy). Apr Apr ... This is epic Apr ... This feels like when Spock betrays Kirk Apr You woldn't know epic if "Mama Luigi" stood at your door. Apr And guess what? Your Kirk Apr ... Captain Kirk! Apr You compare this to Star Trek, and you call HF immature? Apr This crazy monarch who makes out with mushrooms took over the ship! Apr ... Apr PogoPunk is right. You ARE a fail brigade. Apr This went on longer than I expected Apr ... That hurt. Apr ... That really hurt Apr ... Apr PogoPunk is right. You ARE a fail brigade. Apr That hurt. Apr ... That really hurt Apr No Fluffy, I was talking to you. How dumb can you get. Apr This is my wiki now!!!! Apr ... MWHAHAHAHAHHHHAHAHA Apr ... HAHAHA...haha Apr ... EAT MY INSULTS! Apr ... YOUR MOTHER IS A Apr ... SHORTY WHO COMMITED SUICIDE Apr Agreed. Seriously, an EVIL LAUGH? How immature! Apr Agreed. Seriously, an EVIL LAUGH? How immature! Apr Because her son loves her! Apr Your mother insults are the most fail ever. Apr Your dad's immature Apr I'm going to report you to the central wikia now, hopefully they'll have fun dealing with you. Apr Its true Apr ... Block me Apr A jo momma joke? Apr Its true Apr ... Block me Apr A jo momma joke? Apr just do it, I surrender Apr Seriously, a jo momma joke?! Apr Seriously, a jo momma joke?! Apr ... You know I SAVED THIS WHOLE CONVERSATION! Apr ... MWA HA HA HA HA HA! -- that's how you do an evil laugh. Apr I assume he got intimidated by me reporting him to wikia. Apr PogoPunk, Momma Luigi could intimidate that swine. Apr Darktan has a true evil laugh =P Apr Are you really going to report him? Please do so. That was so stupid... I can't believe we thought t Apr Well like they say in Brooklyn, early to bed, early to catch the worm. Apr ... I already did, lulz Apr -...we thought that that loser was HappyFace. HF is smart. Apr -...we thought that that loser was HappyFace. HF is smart. Apr ... Excellent. Apr ... Now, I saved this whole thing. It'll take Conficker to destroy this file. Apr ... (knock on wood) ---- How's that for a loser? Don't worry, I think we've got this figured out, friend. Fluffy won't atatck you again. Might I suggest reporting him to the authorities for malicious hacking? He is in direct violation of COPPA (he stole a minor's account), the Wikia TOS (he abused multiple accounts), and the Internet Security Acts (he hacked an account maliciously). --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 00:43, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Unless its my BO, I smell article coming. (Talk to me!) 00:50, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Ros na Run to you, Fluffy! I thought I blocked you for harassing me and others on the shout box??? --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 01:11, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ---- This doesnt have to do with Fluffy, but I was deppely offended by Happyface's comments on his talk page. I find it very offensive that I was brought into an argument that I was not fighting in. I may not agree with the COC fully, but I do abide by it. Your comment about AG is extremely biased. Just becuase he is my friend doesnt mean I will promote him, unless he contributes more to the wiki. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 01:28, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ---- If you have any messages for Happyface, post them on here! A Word to the Wise Happyface, I hope you've learned your lesson; never give passwords to anyone. Situations like these, I strongly urge you all never to give your passwords to anyone - not to your mother, your father, your brother, your sister, your friend, Oprah, Jerry Springer, King Harkinian, no one. Reason being, if you happen to get a person angry and they know your password, they'll want revenge and start tampering with your accounts. The only person who should know your password, is you yourself. As for Fluffy, I hope Wikia reads my report and removes his Bureaucracy. Why Wikia doesn't let staff on a wiki demote Bureaucrats, I have no idea. As long as he says a Bureaucrat, he can unblock himself. However, he's agreed to "surrender" so I think we should be taking that into mind, but until then I think it would be best if all the Rollbacks, Sysops, and Bureaucrats here watched his talk and user pages (you can set this by clicking the binoculars at the top of his user/talk pages, and click "Watch". An email will be sent to you if any activity comes about) Now that Fluffy's tyranny is over, I congratulate Triskelle3 on his new position as Co-Webmaster, so when will the coronation begin? (Talk to me!) 05:57, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Fluffy Evil! You know I edit on the Uncyclopedia... and I hate Satan. When I go crazy, maybe me kike him. ACtually, NO! However, the $%%^ of Fluffy is at large. ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 10:15, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Gosh, Fluffy is a idoit!! I should know! I wittnessed his coup! [=)--Lovebirds211--Click for latest hate mail! 22:11, 18 April 2009 (UTC)